f1fandomcom-20200222-history
2005 Formula One Season
|lastrace= |pointssystem = |enginesuppliers = |tyresuppliers = |year=2005 |driver1 =Fernando Alonso |driver1points =133 |driver2 =Kimi Räikkönen |driver2points =112 |driver3 =Michael Schumacher |driver3points =62 |constructor1 = |constructor1points =191 |constructor2 = |constructor2points =182 |constructor3 = |constructor3points =100 }} Kimi Räikkönen (pictured driving for )]] ]] The 2005 Formula One season was the 56th FIA Formula One season, contested over a then record 19 Grands Prix. The season commenced on March 6, 2005 in Australia, and finished on October 16, 2005 in China. Fernando Alonso won the World Drivers' Championship, and the team ehe drove for, , won the World Constructors' Championship, ending five years of dominance from Michael Schumacher and . Alonso became the youngest World Champion in the history of the sport, at the age of 24 years and 58 days, beating Emerson Fittipaldi's 33-year-old record by over 1 and a half years. This was the last season in which , BAR and all competed; and last season that would compete in before . __TOC__ Teams and Drivers Entry list Scuderia Ferrari Marlboro |constructor = |chassis = F2004M F2005 |tyre = |engine = 053 055 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 1 |firstdriver = Michael Schumacher |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 2 |seconddriver = Rubens Barrichello |seconddriverrounds = All |testdrivers = Luca Badoer Marc Gené Andrea Bertolini Valentino Rossi }} Lucky Strike BAR Honda |constructor = |chassis = 007 |tyre = |engine = RA005E |numberofdrivers = 3 |firstdrivernumber = 3 |firstdriver = Jenson Button |firstdriverrounds = 1-4, 7-19*‡ |seconddrivernumber = 4 |seconddriver = Takuma Sato |seconddriverrounds = 1, 3-4, 7-19*‡ |thirddrivernumber = 4 |thirddriver = Anthony Davidson |thirddriverrounds = 2 |testdrivers = Anthony Davidson Enrique Bernoldi Adam Carroll Tony Kanaan Alan van der Merwe James Rossiter Nelson Piquet, Jr }} Mild Seven Renault F1 Team |constructor = |chassis = R25 |tyre = |engine = RS25 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 5 |firstdriver = Fernando Alonso |firstdriverrounds = All* |seconddrivernumber = 6 |seconddriver = Giancarlo Fisichella |seconddriverrounds = All* |testdrivers = Franck Montagny Lucas di Grassi Robert Kubica Giorgio Mondini José María López Heikki Kovalainen }} BMW WilliamsF1 Team |constructor = |chassis = FW27 |tyre = |engine = P84/5 |numberofdrivers = 3 |firstdrivernumber = 7 |firstdriver = Mark Webber |firstdriverrounds = All* |seconddrivernumber = 8 |seconddriver = Nick Heidfeld |seconddriverrounds = 1-14* |thirddrivernumber = 8 |thirddriver = Antônio Pizzonia |thirddriverrounds = 15-19 |testdrivers = Antônio Pizzonia Nico Rosberg Andy Priaulx Sebastian Vettel Luciano Burti }} West McLaren Mercedes Team McLaren Mercedes |constructor = |chassis = MP4-20 |tyre = |engine = FO110R |numberofdrivers = 4 |firstdrivernumber = 9 |firstdriver = Kimi Räikkönen |firstdriverrounds = All* |seconddrivernumber = 10 |seconddriver = Juan Pablo Montoya |seconddriverrounds = 1-2, 5-19* |thirddrivernumber = 10 35† |thirddriver = Pedro de la Rosa |thirddriverrounds = 3 |fourthdrivernumber = 10 35† |fourthdriver = Alexander Wurz |fourthdriverrounds = 4 |testdrivers = Pedro de la Rosa Alexander Wurz Gary Paffett }} |constructor = |chassis = C24 |tyre = |engine = 05A |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 11 |firstdriver = Jacques Villeneuve# |firstdriverrounds = All* |seconddrivernumber = 12 |seconddriver = Felipe Massa |seconddriverrounds = All* |testdrivers = none }} Red Bull Racing |constructor = |chassis = RB1 |tyre = |engine = TJ2005 |numberofdrivers = 4 |firstdrivernumber = 14 |firstdriver = David Coulthard |firstdriverrounds = All* |seconddrivernumber = 15 37† |seconddriver = Christian Klien |seconddriverrounds = 1-3, 8-19* |thirddrivernumber = 15 37† |thirddriver = Vitantonio Liuzzi |thirddriverrounds = 4-7 |fourthdrivernumber = 37† |fourthdriver = Scott Speed |fourthdriverrounds = None |testdrivers = Scott Speed Neel Jani }} Panasonic Toyota Racing |constructor = |chassis = TF105 TF105B |tyre = |engine = RVX-05 |numberofdrivers = 4 |firstdrivernumber = 16 |firstdriver = Jarno Trulli |firstdriverrounds = All* |seconddrivernumber = 17 |seconddriver = Ralf Schumacher |seconddriverrounds = 1-8, 10-19 |thirddrivernumber = 17 38† |thirddriver = Ricardo Zonta |thirddriverrounds = 9* |fourthdrivernumber = 38† |fourthdriver = Olivier Panis |fourthdriverrounds = None |testdrivers = Olivier Panis Ryan Briscoe Franck Perera Borja García }} Jordan Grand Prix |constructor = |chassis = EJ15 EJ15B |tyre = |engine = RVX-05 |numberofdrivers = 6 |firstdrivernumber = 18 |firstdriver = Tiago Monteiro |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 19 |seconddriver = Narain Karthikeyan |seconddriverrounds = All |thirddrivernumber = 39† |thirddriver = Robert Doornbos |thirddriverrounds = None |fourthdrivernumber = 39† |fourthdriver = Franck Montagny |fourthdriverrounds = None |fifthdrivernumber = 39† |fifthdriver = Nicolas Kiesa |fifthdriverrounds = None |sixthdrivernumber = 39† |sixthdriver = Sakon Yamamoto |sixthdriverrounds = None |testdrivers = Nicky Pastorelli Mario Domínguez Anthony Davidson }} Minardi F1 Team |constructor = |chassis = PS04B PS05 |tyre = |engine = CK2004/TJ2005 |numberofdrivers = 5 |firstdrivernumber = 20 |firstdriver = Patrick Friesacher |firstdriverrounds = 1-11 |seconddrivernumber = 20 |seconddriver = Robert Doornbos |seconddriverrounds = 12-19 |thirddrivernumber = 21 |thirddriver = Christijan Albers |thirddriverrounds = All |fourthdrivernumber = 40† |fourthdriver = Chanoch Nissany |fourthdriverrounds = None |fifthdrivernumber = 40† |fifthdriver = Enrico Toccacelo |fifthdriverrounds = None |testdrivers = Chanoch Nissany Juan Cáceres Roldán Rodríguez Davide Rigon Katherine Legge }} Notes †Five teams (McLaren, Red Bull, Toyota, Jordan and Minardi) ran a third car in free practice sessions, as per the regulations for 2005. Sauber were entitled to also do so, but elected not to. These cars, numbered 35-40 were ineligible to compete in the race. *The fourteen cars run by the Michelin-based teams withdrew from the (round 9) on tyre-safety grounds following a high-speed accident for Ralf Schumacher in free practice. ‡Neither BAR driver competed in the or (rounds 5 and 6) due to a two-race ban imposed at the , where their cars had been found to be deliberately underweight. Changes Team Changes * was sold to Austrian energy drink company Red Bull, which formed the team Red Bull Racing. * was sold to Midland Group at the start of the season, but they continued under the Jordan name for the 2005 season. Driver Changes Pre-season *Giancarlo Fisichella: → *Mark Webber: → *Nick Heidfeld: → *Juan Pablo Montoya: → *Jacques Villeneuve: → *David Coulthard: → *Jarno Trulli: → *Ralf Schumacher: → *Tiago Monteiro: World Series by Nissan → *Narian Karthikeyan: World Series by Nissan → *Patrick Friesacher: Formula 3000 → *Christijan Albers: Deutsche Tourenwagen Masters → Mid-season *For Round 2 (Malaysia): ** : Takuma Sato (illness) → Anthony Davidson *For Round 3 (Bahrain): ** : Juan Pablo Montoya (injury) → Pedro de la Rosa *For Round 4 (San Marino): ** : Pedro de la Rosa → Alexander Wurz ** : Christian Klien → Vitantonio Liuzzi *For Round 9 (United States): ** : Ralf Schumacher (practice crash) → Ricardo Zonta *For Round 12 (Germany): ** : Patrick Friesacher → Robert Doornbos *For Round 15 (Italy): ** : Nick Heidfeld (injury) → Antônio Pizzonia Calendar Schedule Calendar Changes Results, Standings and Statistics Results Standings and Statistics External Links Notes Category:Formula One Seasons Category:2005 Formula One Season